Te quiero
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Jérémie está absorto en la creación de su nuevo robot y Aelita le echa de menos, pero tiene un plan. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Te quiero**

Lyoko había sido algo muy importante en sus vidas. Allí se habían conocido. Habían hablado durante horas y horas, y compartido cientos de cosas. Jérémie se había desvivido por salvarla, por sacarla de Lyoko, después por librarla del virus de X.A.N.A., y por supuesto, siempre la había protegido a su manera.

Jérémie no era como Odd, era tremendamente tímido y cualquier gesto íntimo, por pequeño que este fuera, le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Pero eso no importaba. Porque Jérémie era un superhéroe de esos con capa y mallas.

Aunque era un superhéroe un poco idiota. Muchas veces le hacía mucho daño; cuando le gritó por lo del antivirus, cuando se había negado a que pinchase en la fiesta del Kadic, cuando se opuso a que participara en el concurso de los _Subdigitales_, o cuando se le olvidó ir a su concierto de debut, aunque la vuelta al pasado le dio una segunda oportunidad. También estaba su falta de delicadeza, cuando hablaba de su padre con aquella frialdad…

Realmente a veces le partía el corazón.

Pero era su superhéroe y no le cambiaría por ningún otro.

Con el tiempo había acabado entendiendo aquella frase que, Yumi, le había repetido cientos de veces; "el amor es ciego". Jérémie era flacucho y le faltaba músculo, pero para ella era fuerte y masculino; por cada defecto que tenía, ella le encontraba veinte virtudes nuevas. Le quería. Incondicionalmente y con locura.

Le gustaba verle trabajar en lo que fuera que hiciese, la concentración y la tensión, dibujaban expresiones fascinantes en sus rasgos, eso siempre la hacía sonreír. Ver sus ojos azules brillar emocionados cuando descubría algo, que sólo él comprendía, le robaba el aliento. Y cuando al descuido rozaba sus dedos contra su mano, hacía que sus mejillas ardieran y su cuerpo entero vibrase.

Ahora le echaba de menos. Dos días enteros sin verle eran como escalar el Himalaya en bikini y descalza, una tortura inútil. Estaba ocupado con su nuevo proyecto, para la batalla anual de robots que se organizaba en el Kadic y, que tenía dos únicos competidores: Jérémie Belpois y Hervé Pichon. Kiwi2 no podía volver a participar, por lo que se había encerrado en su habitación para crear algo nuevo y sorprendente.

Tuvo la esperanza de verlo, al menos, en las comidas, pero Ulrich le explicó que habían ido al supermercado a comprar comida envasada y la habían preparado en casa de Yumi, para que no tuviese que moverse más de lo necesario. Se sintió mal por maldecir a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, la comida preparada no iba a arruinarle el día, se había levantado temprano, se había puesto su vestido burdeos favorito y sus medias de color rosa pastel, los zapatos más elegantes y cómodos que tenía, y había corrido hasta la cafetería que más le gustaba a Jérémie, y que, por suerte, preparaba desayunos para llevar. Compró todo lo que más le gustaba: chocolate, cereales, tostadas y sirope de arce.

Lo tenía todo pensado, llamaría a su puerta, él le diría que entrase, ella le sonreiría, él haría lo propio y sus ojos centellearían al ver el delicioso desayuno, eso la haría sentirse especial e invencible y todo, absolutamente todo, sería perfecto.

Pero antes de llegar a la perfección tenía que esquivar a Jim, eso no era una tarea sencilla, pero tampoco le detendría. Jim reñía a Nicolas, por algún motivo, al pie de las escaleras, si la veía no la dejaría subir, porque a esa hora estaba prohibido estar en el edificio de las habitaciones.

Se sintió un poco desanimada, hasta que vio a William y de un modo extraño, él pareció comprender lo que ocurría. Fue hasta a ella y le susurró que él se encargaba de Jim. Formó uno de esos jaleos que sólo William era capaz de montar, captando totalmente la atención, tanto de Jim como de Nicolas y el resto que pasaban por allí.

Cuando le guiñó un ojo se lanzó apresurada a las escaleras, las subió como si le persiguiera un científico chiflado sediento de sangre, y al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos se echó a reír, sin saber si se reía por la locura de William o por su hazaña. Pero era estupendo, se sentía tan viva…

Miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie la veía y caminó decidida hasta la puerta de Jérémie. Respiró hondo un par de veces, de repente se sentía un poco nerviosa. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Esperó paciente a oír la voz de Jérémie pidiéndole que pasara. No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a llamar, esta vez algo menos convencida. Jérémie tampoco contestó. Suspiró con pesadez y abrió ella misma la puerta.

Jérémie dormía sentado en la silla con ruedas y la cara sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio. Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y que su pulso se disparaba. Dejó la bolsa con el desayuno en el suelo. Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Paseó su vista por la habitación, y miró fijamente como su espalda subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba, con tanta tranquilidad que le parecía imposible. Se movió con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer ni pizca de ruido y observó su rostro.

Le quitó las gafas con cuidado de no despertarlo y pasó sus finos dedos por su rubio cabello. Sus ojos se centraron en la tela banca que cubría su última creación. Había dos cosas que hacían que Jérémie perdiese el mundo de vista: la informática y sus robots. No podía culparle ni reprochárselo. Había pasado mucho tiempo solo, sin amigos, y aquello le hacía sentir especial e importante. Y ella se había repetido cientos de veces "si es importante para Jérémie, también lo es para mí".

Durante mucho tiempo había buscado respuestas en su interior. Sobre sus sentimiento, sobre sus emociones. Y al fin tenía respuestas. Ahí estaban, como un potente rótulo de neón de treinta metros de alto y ochenta de ancho, de colores estridentes y aderezado con música de violines a todo volumen.

Sonrió.

No quería despertarle, sabía que pasaba las noches en vela para acabar el robot, pero necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por él. Meditó largo rato en cómo hacerlo y entonces vio la libreta verde que siempre cargaba con él, aquella donde apuntaba las ideas que se le ocurrían para sus programas y robots. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Sacó un bolígrafo rosa de su mochila, Jérémie se lo había regalado y pensó que no había un utensilio en el mundo más adecuado para escribir aquello, y buscó la primera página en blanco, entonces escribió.

_Tú eres mi superhéroe, mi príncipe azul, mi caballero andante.  
Déjame ser tu protegida, tu princesa, tu dama.  
¿Por qué? Porque te quiero, Jérémie.  
Aelita.  
PD: cómete el desayuno, lo he comprado especialmente para ti._

Depositó el cuaderno sobre el teclado, asegurándose de que lo leería, y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Dispuso el desayuno en la mesita supletoria donde estaban las fiambreras con la comida preparada, y le miró por última vez antes de salir en el más absoluto de los silencios.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Esto lo escribí hace un par de días, pero no lo había adecentado y repasado. Me gustan Jérémie y Aelita juntos, me parecen la pareja más dulce de todas. Un shot cortito, echaba en falta esto de escribir sin diálogos, ha sido como encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo._


End file.
